charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis, commonly referred as Advanced Empathy,'' is the ability to manipulate the emotions of others. It is related to and can evolve from the power of Empathy, and has proved itself to be an extremely strong and versatile power. Control over the power The most common way to use it is to channel it through the hands. As shown by Phoebe, who quickly learned to master and even apply her new gift effectively, this formidable power is actually easy to use and control. When she uses it, it caused tiny bolts of lightning to appear from her hands an into the temples of another persons head. In one instant and in dramatic contrast, Prue was able to use it by channelling it through her Astral Projection power. This suggest that there is more than one way to channel this power. Manipulating Emotions Though there are many ways to use this power, some methods have been shown to vastly surpass others in power. However, almost all these methods have one similarity: they can be lethal, and capable of vanquishing - if not severely incapacitating - even magical beings thought impossible to be defeated or destroyed. Alter Emotions This is the ability to change a person's emotion into another, or to lessen the effects of an existing emotion. However, altering a person's emotions needs constant monitoring, as you will need to keep the effects in check or the new emotion will constantly increase and eventually overwhelm the person. Leo as an Elders used the power through a non-verbal spell. He lessened Piper's grief over him leaving. But without him to slowly reverse the spell, overtime Piper became increasingly happy and reckless. Project Emotions This is the ability to project your own or another person's emotions onto another being. Forcing a person to experience massive amounts of emotions at once will almost certainly result in their death, as the emotions will overwhelm them and literally tear them apart, killing them. As there is no limit to the number of emotions you can project at once, the result will be just as extreme and deadly as when you simultaneously project and magnify emotions. Rage Projection This is the ability to enrage others by magnifying their preexisting anger, until they commit an act of violence after which the rage leaves them. When Andras wants to enrage his victims, he sends a red orb-like ball of energy to them that hits them and directly enrages the victim. As an emotion-based power, it is lethal, however, it can only be used to manipulate one emotion. While it is a limited form of Pathokinesis, it is also a power in its own right. Fear Projection This is the ability to read, manipulate, as well as create Illusions based on a person's fear. You can choose which fears to manipulate and will have complete control over the illusions you have created. This is very lethal, as it's used to literally scare others to death. This power can also be used to access other powers. It can only be used to manipulate one emotion. While it is a limited form of Pathokinesis, it is a power in its own right. Magnify Emotions This is the ability to increase another person's emotions. You can either increase one emotion or all of them and use it to either knock out your opponents by incapacitating them or even killing them. This ability is channeled through the hands, the effect creates a golden energy sparks that resembles gold lightning bolts. This method is so powerful, it was used to incapacitate Neena, who was the most dangerous and formidable foe, the Charmed Ones had ever faced. Hence, it is without doubt one of the strongest aspects of this power. Fear Amplification This is the ability to read a person's greatest fears and magnify it until they die of the fear. You will also be able to prey on a person's fear by whispering to them, tampering with their mental states. It can only be used to manipulate one emotion, and it can be blocked if one could overcome his or her fears. It is channeled through the hands, the effect creates a bright red glow. While it is a limited form of Pathokinesis, it is a power in its own right. Project and Magnify Emotions This is the ability to project an magnify emotions at the same time. You create an use a powerful psychic blast to attack a persons mind, causing it to flood with their reflected emotions, overloading their brains with memories. It will either kill or incapacitate them, as neither humans nor demons can handle a massive onslaught of emotions all at once. It is channeled through the hands, the effect creates blue energy sparks that resembles Lightning bolts. It's one of the strongest aspects of this power. History In 2001, Prue destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres, when she temporarily, accidentally gained the power of Empathy. She accomplished this feat through the method of Pathokinesis, projecting herself into Vinceres's body and forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she had been experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart, vanquishing him.''As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Primrose Empath". In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this ability to murder Cal Greene, the baseball player, as revenge for him killing one of her closest friends. She snuck behind Cal and placed her hands at each side of his head. As she used this power, they levitated, and little sparks and energy bolts emanated from her hands into Cal's head, killing him upon impact. It was originally thought that Phoebe's method of killing Cal had been a form of Electro-Mental Ignition, until Phoebe realized how she really killed him.As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Morality Bites". In 2008, Phoebe received this power and found out that Cal Greene was dating Mika, she become increasingly worried that the events she witnessed in the future 2009 would come true. Later, she found out that Elise was the friend that Cal had brutalised. She wanted to kill him, wanted to manipulate his emotions and force him to feel the pain of his victims. However, Piper calmed her down in time, and she and her sisters used another legal way to punish Cal for his crimes.As witnessed in the season 9 comic "Morality Bites Back". She later used this power against Neena, who was trying to destroy the world. As she uses her power to magnify Neena's emotions, sparks started flying from her hands an into Neena's head. The blast wasn't powerful enough to vanquish Neena, but fortunately, her psychic blast was powerful enough to incapacitate her for a short while. Phoebe then explain to Piper and Paige that she had also felt Neena's compassion, and confessed that she did not know if she could use those emotions against her.As witnessed in the season 9 comic "The Charmed Offensive ". Spells GirlsSpell22.jpg Phoebelovespell.jpg Piperlovespell.jpg 1x05lovespell.jpg Phoebekitlovespell.jpg Piperfearful.jpg FearlessSpell.jpg Emotionspell1.jpg Emotionspell.jpg 5x02-PaigeTellCole.jpg EmpathyEmotions4.jpg Empathyemotionsphoebepaige.jpg Spells can be used to manipulate someone's emotions. The results are usually undesirable and can be dangerous if the spell is not reversed in time. However, some spells can use emotions to help someone else. Paige has used the To Reveal One's Emotions spells to send emotions into both Cole and Piper. She made Cole feel Phoebe's love for him As witnessed in the Season 6 episode A Witch's Tail, Part 2". and later, used it to send Piper's feelings back into her.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". A list of spells: Fearless Spell, Love Spell, To Reveal One's Emotions, To Make A Lover's Dream Come True Notes * Pathokinesis is referred as 'Advanced Empathy' by fans. * Empaths have been seen with a limited form of this ability: able to manipulate the emotions they are channelling. The full form of Pathokinesis would allow a user to completely alter a person’s emotional state. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to get a spell off. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way like Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, the advanced form of this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Another aspect of Pathokinesis is the ability to negate or suppress emotions. This ability can prevent magical beings from using their powers. * Phoebe is the only known person to possess Pathokinesis. However, when Prue incorrectly received the power of empathy, she was able to manipulate it to her advantage by getting her astral form to possess the demon Vinceres and killing him by forcing him to feel the weight of the world's emotions. * It is still unknown if Phoebe can project more than one emotion at a time, and if the subject is capable of resisting her Empathic Manipulation. * This power can be used to augment the power of another person, basically giving them a power boost. However, the person would have to be mentally strong to embrace the emotions being projected onto them and still be able to use their enhanced powers. * Phoebe as also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. * This is the most powerful Emotion Manipulation ability, as the user can manipulate all emotions, instead of one. It is also the base where all emotion-based powers stem from and in time may evolve into it. * As useful and desirable as this power is, its possessor still has to use it with great caution, given that there were emotions that can be used to one's advantage, and emotions that cannot be used to help, and that the overwhelming onslaught of emotions one forces upon their opponents can also injure them as well. References Category:Powers